The Water Angel
by RinaxSesshomaru
Summary: There's a new girl at Satoshi school. Would Satoshi find out what love is? Would Satoshi try to protect her from himself? Or would he ended up hurting her? She haves a secret that no one knows. Would she fall in love and forget her pact? Please R&R!SxOC
1. Crazy First Day

I do not own D.. But I have this idea of a fanfic and Rinmasto Kymashimati and Rinmasti.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Crazy First Day**

"Please come and introduce your self Rinmasto Kymashimati" said the young teacher. I rose from my desk. On my left side there was a strange boy with red spiky hair. One of my classmates calls him Daisuke. There was a boy who sits be hide me, also Daisuke calls him Satoshi. I think I met Satoshi before. I guess it was just my imaginations. By the time I got to the front of the class. I said "hello" and I walked back to my sit. I think Satoshi was staring at me. Does he think he met me before? I sigh and just pay attention to the assignment. Once the school bell rung. Everyone rose from their seats and made their way to the door. Once it was my turn to get out the teacher stopped me and Satoshi from leaving the class.

"Excuse me Satoshi Hiwatari can you mind help catch up with the class?"

"Sure I have time." Said Satoshi giving me a quick glance to me. The teacher told Satoshi to lock up after he finish catching me up with the class. We sat at our normal sits. I turned around to face Satoshi. After a little while he catches me up with where the class was at.

"Thank you so much Satoshi. I'll see you tomorrow right?" I looked at Satoshi's blue beautiful eyes. All of a sudden my heart became more alert I think _she found him._

"Yeah I guess Rinmasto." Said Satoshi looking down. Some reason he is hiding something. The way he said my name was getting me angry.

"I hate it!" I said out randomly some reason this was becoming more awkward. This is becoming like a horrible dream but I ended up saying 'I hate it' to Satoshi something is wrong with me.

"What you hate?" All of a sudden I was brought back to retaliate by Satoshi's voice. I guess I made Satoshi wondering what I was talking about. I must have made Satoshi thinking that I'm some crazy person.

"My…name." I said looking down. _Man, I made a big fool out of me on my first day of school._

"Then what do you want to be call?" he said looking through my eyes. Some reason my hear skip beats. What's with my heart?

"Call me Rin." I said looking to Satoshi's blue eyes again. Something his blue eyes always hold me captive trying to be saved. I wonder there's something big I'm missing. There was a long minute of silence.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Satoshi getting up. I wanted to stop him but my body just goes against my heart. Then I heard the click of the door close. Now I'm alone.

I walked out of the school passing by a store. I stopped when I heard the news on the television display. The news guy was talking about an art that will be stolen by the art thief Dark will appear at 8'o'clock. The news gives a location where the art is at. _"Hey, Rinmasti did you hear that?" I said to myself. _My other half who isn't me but it was a curse that my whole family was bear like the Niwa's and the Hikari families. My family was always a servant like if the both of the families give birth to female a male born protector and he will protect the Niwa family born. Now the both families give birth to the last heir of males. So no I'm last heir to my family and now I have to protect the Hikari family heir with my life. So other words I have an alter-ego like Dark and Krad have human egos.

"_Yeah, Rin let's visit my old friend Dark." _Did I ever tell you long time ago Rinmasti was in love with Dark but he push her away saying he can't see her face again. That's how my family curse started. Also Rinmasti is my great-great-great-great-grandmother. I feel so sad sometimes because she spent so many days alone waiting to see Dark again. Also I told my self I won't fall in love until Rinmasti can find her own happiness and finally rest in peace.

"_Ok. If you want to see him again Rinmasti."_ I said having a bad feeling about this.

We finally got to the area. I snuck through the guards lucky me I didn't got caught and ended up asking questions. I finally got to the room where the art work was held at. Some reason there was no guards. _Did Dark already take the art work?_ I guessed me and Rinmasti both thought the same thing.

When I got closer the artwork was still there. I allowed Rinmasti took over my body to get the artwork. Lucky she didn't trip any alarms. I took over again. I place the necklace in my bag. Then all of a sudden there was flap of wings. _Dark? Or Krad? _Then there was foot steps coming closer. I looked around in the big room. I saw some tall white pillars. I quickly went be hide one of them. Some reason I heard Satoshi's voice. Then all of a sudden Dark grabs me as his hostage. I tried to scramble out of Dark's grasp.

"Let me go!" _I and Rinmasti can't believe that Dark would take a hostage to try to get free._

"Commander Hiwatari if you value this girl's life hand over the necklace." Said Dark tightens his grasp on me. I thought soon I would pass out.

"Dark I don't have the necklace! Just let her go! She haves nothing between you and me!" Said Satoshi. My hands drop giving up trying to get free. Then there was water coming toward me and the water was covering Dark. Dark tried to get the water off of him with one hand then use his two hands trying to swipe away the water. _Here's the prefect chance Rin!_ I quickly ran toward Satoshi. Satoshi's blue eyes lit up with disbelief what I did.

I slowly put my hand in my bag and drew out the necklace. Dark was dashing with a full blow to me to get the necklace. Satoshi grabbed my arm and move me away where Dark was coming. Satoshi took the blow from Dark and was now on the floor.

"Satoshi!" I said in scared voice worry that he is dead. I quickly ran toward Satoshi.

"Rin get out of here." Said Satoshi in a stress and yelling voice. When I got closer to Satoshi some reason one of his eyes was changing into a golden yellow. Like someone that Rinmasti knows. _Is It Krad? Can Satoshi be the host of Krad?_

Dark came charging toward Satoshi. I quickly have my hands in front of my body and the water came and covers Dark's wings and feet and froze them in place. I quickly swing Satoshi's body on my back and quickly escape the area. Once we got back to the front of the school.

"Rin, why didn't you leave?" Said Satoshi getting angry I guess I upset him due to me not following what he said. But I have to find out more information to figure out if Satoshi is Krad or not.

"You needed my help." I said really soft and quiet.

"No! I didn't ask for you help!" I let go of Satoshi. And Satoshi headed north. Then I headed to my little home. Trying to relax of this troublesome day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Rate and Review and tell me what else you want to see next. I'll try to update soon. Bye Bye for now.


	2. First Kiss

I do not own D..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First Kiss**

The next mourning I woke up. I walked outside of my tent (Oh did I tell you I live in a tent) having the light engulfed me. I looked around the trees and the flowers. They're so beautiful with the light shine onto them. I took out the necklace thinking to myself: _Man Satoshi must hate me for taking this but I have to stop Dark for Krad. But then again Satoshi sort of seems to be Krad's human side. _I sigh knowing this the necklace cause the problem I have now. Then all of sudden the necklace attack me. And attach itself onto to my neck. I tried to get it off but it won't budge. Then Rinmasti came out of my body. My eyes were shocked like I saw someone I cared die.

"What happen?!" yelled Rinmasti. I know she is anger but I may be out of the curse I doubt that would happen. But now I need to fulfill the spot that my family never did make Rinmasti live in peace in the after life.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out once I get back from school Rinmasti." I said running out of the forest to the front of the school building. Once I got closer to the doors there was bunch of girls waiting for someone. One of them came to me and asks.

"Do you like Mr. Dark?"

"I despise the living out of him!" I said feeling hatred toward Dark what he did to Rinmasti.

"How dare you say that about Mr. Dark? Girls after her." Said one girl walking away. I heard her name was Risa. Man I just made more enemies the last two days when I first came here. I didn't fight back instead I just took the hits by one after the other. When my body lay on the school grounds bleeding I didn't try anything. When I thought my life was over then there was nothing. I pretty much thought I died. That makes the top news: _A middle school girl got beaten to death do to her hating Dark! _

I thought to my self _no one would miss me after all who would like me?_

When I woke up I was in someone pajamas, I glanced around the room. This room is HUGE!! Who ever save me must be rich. But who would save me. The room was gloomy it's kinda of sad who lived here. I guess he must have a terrible life like I do. Then I saw a boy my age by the door with medical supplies. When I stood up and try to come closer to the boy who saved my poor soul. Then my whole body was collapsing.

The boy dropped his supplies and ran and got me by my waist before I fell. Then I look up and saw Satoshi's face. My heart went faster maybe it's the thought was: _One: I'm in his clothes. Two: I'm in his house. Three: Is that Satoshi is holding my waist._

My thoughts didn't help a bit. Instead I was thinking I was in love with Satoshi! Impossible! Right?! He doesn't like me what happens if he does?! What would I do???

My face grew redder by the second. Satoshi's blue eyes looked at my black eyes. I couldn't help but think that his eyes were pleading for help again. After a couple of minutes he walks me back to the bed.

"Rin are you okay? After all you got beaten up pretty bad." Said Satoshi looking at me.

"Umm….Satoshi…?" I said I think my heart is in control not me.

"What is it Rin?" said Satoshi looking at my with a concern expression.

My left hand slowly took of his glasses. Satoshi's eyes grew big from shock. My right hand cupped his check. _Why can't I control my feelings?! Before when Rinmasti was inside of me she stops me maybe that's why I can't control myself around Satoshi now._ _I need to stop myself before anything happens. _Before I could stop my self. My lips were softly pushed against Satoshi's gently cold lips. I think my lips give in to my heart. My eyes closed this is my first kiss. But why is it with Satoshi?! Satoshi then stop escaping the kiss and giving up and was enjoying his amazing kiss.

I think when his eyes were begging for help. I think his heart was falling for me. I think by accident I took his heart because he took my heart. But I doubt that Satoshi likes me. But what happen he does?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait but I hope you like it!! I'm sorry it's kinda of short but please R & R so I know who are my fans that want to see Satoshi happy!!! After all I have school, unpacking, boyfriend, and you guys and my story to worry about so don't worry I won't forget you guys. This was **RinaxSesshomaru**


	3. A Surpising Visitor at Night

Here's a Water Angel Update for all my fans you like my story and please this is for everyone please review and rate. I will try to update really soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Surprising Visitor at Night

Late at night around 7'o'clock I got finish from my shift. Before I was heading out of the door one of my co-workers ran toward me while yelling at me.

"Hey Rinmasto nice song you made you have a such beautiful voice I ever made." Said Takeshi. Some reason he likes to flirt with me. But he works the same company.

We worked at a restaurant he was one of our chief. I was the entertainment. Lucky there was another singer who can sing my songs.

I thought it was the worst idea of me working here when I found out that Takeshi from my school works here.

"Thanks Takeshi I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" I said having my bag over my shoulder. My outfit was a short pink ruffle skirt. I wore a short top that shows my stomach. My hair was down my hair gone all the way down to the back before it reaches to my butt.

"Okay I heard since it's the weekend we are going to be pack." Said Takeshi.

Last night when I kiss Satoshi was Friday now I'm happy that I don't have to deal with him until Monday. I walk off and head to my tent. I went to sleep so much on my mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up I looked over to Rinmasti. She was still sounding asleep. I got dress I decide to wear a mini blue sapphire dress. I was still wearing the necklace that attack my neck (please read chapter 1). I walked in front of the restaurant.

The place was packed by the time dinner came the corner. I was putting make-up and getting ready for my turn to go up the stage.

Takeshi wraps his arms around my shoulder and was whispering in my ear saying

"Rinmasto I can't wait for time to come up to the stage."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After I finish my last song I bow and I thought out of the blue that I saw Satoshi. My face turned a beet red. I must be going crazy right now. He won't come to one of these kind of places. But that's kind of weird that Dark didn't try to steal anything.

Once I left the stage there was card. I glanced around to see if the person is still here.

I gently open the card it was in beautiful writing. The card information on it says:

_Dear Rin,_

_Please meet me front of the waterfront at 10'o'clock I have to talk to you something important._

I read it all over ten times the only time I can think that the only way I can see who is it from would be if I go I look at the clock it was 9:55 I'll be late! I quickly ran out of the building and headed to the water front.

When I saw the water fountain changing different colors couple of times. Then I saw the boy saw height. I walked toward the boy. The boy turned around. My face turned red because the boy was Satoshi! Man I hope is not angry at me.

"Hello Rin nice evening isn't not?" said Satoshi looking at me.

I took a breath and said a normal calm voice "Yes it is. What you need to talk me about?" I said looking at Satoshi.

Satoshi place his two hands on my shoulder.

"WHY YOU KISS ME!!!!" He said yelling. I flitch a bit in a scared way.

"Satoshi…" I said looking up at him.

"I don't want to ever see you ever again. I wish I never helped you!" Said Satoshi said getting piss off.

"Satoshi…" Tears well up in my eyes. On my third day when I think I love someone he hates me.

"Stop saying my name is annoying." He said running away.

I moved my hands toward him to stop him but I was too late.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(Satoshi's POV)_

"Hello Rin nice evening isn't?" I looked over at Rin.

Rin took a quiet breath a replied "Yes it is. What you need to talk me about?" Said Rin looking toward me right through my blue eyes.

"WHY YOU KISS ME!!!" I noticed that Rin flitch a tiny bit.

"Satoshi…" Rin looked at me her eyes were pleading to not tell its true.

"I don't want to ever see you ever again. I wish I never helped you." _I'm sorry Rin this is the only way I can protect you from me._

"Satoshi…" Rin's eyes were tearing up. _I'm so sorry Rin please....._

"Stop saying my name is annoying." _Also you make it much harder for me Rin. _I started to run away.

I ran toward a bridge. I slid down against the wall. _I'm so sorry Rin. If you knew who I'm really am. Then Krad will try to kill you. _Some reason my heart was broken in twos. I never had

this happend before. I grab my chest where my heart is at. Then tears slowly and quietly ran down my face. Some reason I was trying to run away something important.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_(Rin's POV)_

After Satoshi ran off. I fell on the ground. My eyes was already blood-shot by me crying. My heart hurts so much. Because I think _I'm in love with Satoshi. _

I got up. I brush the dirt off. Then there was cold drip on water fell on my head. I moved my hand covering my head. Then all of a sudden it started to pour.

I stood there quietly thinking what I should do next. Once I decide my clothes was sticking to my wet body. I ran and headed where Satoshi ran off too.

When I saw Satoshi soaken wet by the side of the bridge. I bent down toward Satoshi offering my hand to him.

"Rin I'm..." Said Satoshi. Then I interrupted

"Let me help you Satoshi. I'm your friend am I not?" I said looking at him.

Satoshi nod his head and grab my hand. Then he rose and pull me in a hug.

"Satoshi.....?!" I said in a shock of what he is doing.

_He's hugging me._

"Rin I..." Said Satoshi looking in my deep black eyes.

He lean in and kiss me.

"Rin I love you!" said Satoshi stop kissing me. _He loves me?! Maybe that's what his eyes was trying to help. He was lying to him self saying he loves me._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After we got to his house. This time I got a chance to look around not like last time. The whole way to his place we didn't say anything.

I guess he was thinking and pounder what will happend next like I'm. Then all of a sudden my whole body started to shake. Then my legs was giving out.

Satoshi turned around and saw me falling. He quickly grab me and was shoutting my name. I wanted to respond but I couldn't then I lost my ability to speak. Then I couldn't

see anything. I was scare, I was scare of dieing and I never told Satoshi something important. And I won't be able to see him again.

There is something wrong with Rinmasti. She's hurt I need to save her. I got out of Satoshi's hold and rand toward the tent.

_I'm sorry Satoshi. I need to protect Rinmasti even it means my life._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once I got there I saw Dark attacking Rinmasti.

"Let her go!" I shouted. Dark looked at me and tackle me.

"Where is the necklace?!" he said on top of me.

If this keeps up I would die. Tears roll down my face. Dark grabs a knife and lift in the air ready to attack me with it. Then all of a sudden there was whitte feathers.

_Krad?!_

"Dammit I'll be back for the necklace mark my words." Said Dark flying back to wherever.

I was bleeding pretty badly. Then I pass out. I may not make this out I wish I could stay here forever. I wanted to be with Satoshi forever because I lo....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading and I will have Riku and Risa help me out.**

**Riku:Thanks Rina**

**Risa:Yep thanks**

**Me: So what you think of the story?**

**Riku:Really good but when I come in the story?**

**Me:Really soon you be a know in this story Daisuke's Girlfriend and a wonderful friend with Rin**

**Riku:Daisuke's girlfriend!!!**

**Risa:Hahaha I got a better rold right Rina?**

**Me:Uhh...**

**Riku:No you don't if you didn't read chapter two then you don't know that your a leader of a group of girls know as Dark's Fan Club and you attack poor Rin**

**Risa:How dare you Rina!! *glares***

**Me: I'm sorry that's how I see it in the anime and manga *rubs neck***

**Me:Can you guys help a bit?**

**Riku and Risa: Sure!**

**Riku: Please rate and comment**

**Risa: And give ideas to Rina here so she can make an awsome story and maybe change my role a bit!**

***Riku hits Risa on head***

**Risa: Oww!**

**Together:Bye see you next time! Please keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I'm stuck of what to write next for my story I would be happy if you my readers would give me any idea's for the next chapter and I will quickly respond and maybe choose your idea. Thank you for reading this. Please review and give me ideas until next time.


End file.
